


BACKDOOR BREAK-IN

by joli_camarillo



Category: LEZDOM - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Non-Consent, Lingerie, Mature Dominated, Non-consent, Rimming, Shapely, Stockings, Strap-Ons, salad tossing, voluptuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Bob and his wife Marilyn aren't home five minutes when the phone rings. It's Jeff from his office, yelling frantically that the computer system is crashing and the next day's payroll will either be delayed or not processed at all unless Bob drops everything and high-tails it back downtown to deliver one of his patented miracles. Bob wastes five minutes apologizing profusely to his wife; they had planned a quiet evening at home, without their kids (for once!), and now his work had intruded into their lives yet again. Marilyn sends him off, assuring him that it's okay; but it's NOT okay!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).

Marilyn van Zandt: 39 yrs old

Unknown Intruder: Female

Bob has been away for two weeks prior to tonight and Marilyn has been looking forward to having the "itch" she's been enduring for the past 14 days scratched at last. She strips off her evening dress angrily and tosses it onto a nearby chair, then walks toward her closet, feeling lonely and horny. She opens the closet door, and immediately sees stars: someone has punched her, hard in the jaw, sending her reeling back into the center of the room. A second punch drops her to her knees; tears blur her eyes and her pretty face is streaked by mascara and smeared lipstick as she struggles to focus through the pain and blurred vision.

Her mouth is open, gasping for air, until something huge is shoved between her lips and down her throat. I'm being raped!, she thinks frantically, but the last small part of her brain able to think coherently reasons that whatever has been so rudely crammed into her mouth is not a male organ; it tastes vaguely like rubber or latex. She's unable to spend much time pondering this as the thick shaft is being thrust in and out between her widely-stretched lips. The rapist is using handfuls of her long hair, currently piled-atop her head, to brutally rape her throat; she can feel the tip of the "cock" bouncing off of her tonsils.

Marilyn hasn't had anything this big in her mouth for 15 years; Bob is a respectable 7", but this monstrosity must be at least 10, or even 12 inches! The mammoth-jugged housewife is sure she will pass out soon from lack of oxygen when the cock is suddenly yanked from her aching throat; a huge gasp of air comes with it. As she gulps down huge lungfuls of air, Marilyn recognizes a familiar scent: is it PERFUME? Is her rapist a WOMAN??

Her 38EEs, encased in a lace and blue satin bra, are roughly squeezed and fondled; after so long without sex, Marilyn's nipples spring to life eagerly despite her fear and pain. Her cunt tingles as the lips of her outer labia fatten with the sudden rush of blood to that area, caused by the rough fondling. She gasps as slender fingers grasp the cups of her bra and yank hard: the flimsy material gives-way easily, and her heavy endowments plop free, the nipples huge and hard. Soft palms slide beneath her hanging jugs, cupping and squeezing them, and even softer lips encase the dark brown nubbin capping her left breast and suckle hungrily. "Oooooh!" the auburn-haired beauty whimpers, as the active tongue bathes her turgid nipple and the wide, surrounding areola with warm spit. Her unknown attacker switches from one breast to the other for a few minutes, then pushes them together and nibbles both urgently straining brown stems at the same time. Hot, clear vaginal juices stain Marilyn's silken panties, flowing down her shapely thighs and wetting the tops of her stockings.

Fleeing is not an option at this point; nor is struggling: it is far too late for either. Long-suppressed sexual desire is a live flame in the wife and mother's flesh, and she gives herself over to it. She has experienced sex with a woman before, many years ago, and what she is feeling now is very similar to what she experienced then.

"Get on your hand and knees" the black-clad intruder orders in a husky, yet clearly female voice. As Marilyn obeys, the burglar admires her lusciously-curved physique in its tantalizing lingerie. Her big tits hang beneath her like over-ripe melons, and her smooth, arched back tapers down and into flaring, womanly hips and a large, round, fleshy (but firm) ass. Those round, deeply-clefted globes are framed invitingly by the lacy blue garters indenting the milky flesh. Her gloved fingers dig into the deep, smelly ass-crack and peel them apart like a ripe peach, revealing her captive's pink, crinkled starfish and lightly-furred, dripping cunt.

The intruder leans forward, long, tongue extended, and laps greedily at the wrinkled grommet, emitting a throaty chuckle when the buxom redhead gasps "Oooo; that's so NASTY!" No one, especially not her husband, has ever done that to her. They are no strangers to anal sex, and Bob frequently sticks a finger in there when he gives her head, but to actually lick her there! The rapist's tongue is like a slithering snake, probing and lapping, teasing the center of her stimulated pucker until it opens slightly, just a bit. Marilyn reaches between her own legs and plays with her drooling cunt while the oral worship of her most private orifice continues.

The purpose isn't to pleasure Marilyn as much as it is to facilitate the next step in the horny home invader's plan....while continuing to work on the weakening center of her anal pucker, she uses one gloved hand to grasp the huge black strap on penis she wears strapped around her middle and peels the condom from it; she had filled the condom with vaseline before putting it on her "dick" when she dressed earlier, to avoid the inconvenience of carrying a container of the lube around with her.

With a last, loving lick, Marilyn's captive stops sucking her asshole and relaxes her grip on her spread-apart buttocks.

"I think you're nice and ready for my cock, now, bitch" the woman whispers in the panting, squirming mother of three's ear. "You better be, 'cause I love fucking big-titty bitches like you in the ass"

Marilyn's guts chill when she hears this. Bob's 7" and this foot-long whopper are two very different things: this monstrosity will tear her apart! Her musings are interrupted by the large, Vaseline-coated tip of the dildo pressing insistently at her back-door. Her rapist pushes forward, slowly but insistently. The pain is almost unbearable as her tight, puckered opening stretches and stretches and stretches...then, just as she's convinced her asshole is about to rip, the rim of her over-taxed muscle snaps over the fat, helmet-shaped cock-head, sending a harsh, ringing stab of pain rocketing through her bowels. Her shriek of pain comes from deep within, a primal howl that resounds off the walls of the spacious bedroom. After the briefest pause, the thick invader continues its wicked path into the depths of her squirming bowels, taking her breath away. The pain is very bad; not as bad as childbirth, but a definite '9.99' on a scale of '10'.

"It's s-s-so BB-BIG!!" she groans, hanging her head as another couple of inches gain ground in her already over-packed fart funnel.

The masked woman strips-off her black gloves and slides her latex-gloved hands up and under the pain-wracked housewife and cup the heavy, warm globes of her naked breasts in each hand, kneading them and teasing the blunt, rubbery nipples with her fingers before withdrawing almost all the way out before driving forward, causing another "yip" of discomfort from the beleaguered redhead. This action is repeated, over and over, until the horrible pain begins to fade, replaced by a pleasurable, itching sensation.

In the first chapter, wife Marilyn van Zandt is home alone when a masked female intruder breaks-in and while there to do a robbery, ends-up breakin-down the busty mother's back-door as well....

Confusion, fear and lust battle for supremacy in Marilyn's mind. Lord, forgive me, she prays Silently, as the overwhelming sensations of the forced backdoor rutting fuel her need. She thinks she will go mad from the constant "change-of-pace" of the masked woman's relentless sodomy: hard, fast pounding, merging into three-quarters speed, then right back to knee-buckling, teeth- jarring thrusts. The copious, thick evidence of her spend coats the insides of her thighs and patters onto the bedroom rug.

This is not the masked-woman's first foray into lesbian rape; it was not planned, as she'd done a thorough job of "casing the mark" before-hand. She is skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, and in previous break-ins had had to subdue a husband who had arrived home unexpectedly at least twice. Tying them up and forcing them to watch her butt-fuck their wives to screaming orgasms was just icing on the cake.

The rapist decided to test just how much under control her new bitch was: slowing to a leisurely pace, she finally withdraws and circles around to face her panting, open-mouthed rape victim. Thrusting her pelvis forward, she pushed her soiled, glistening prick into Marilyn's mascara-streaked face. "Suck it, slut" she demanded, her voice cold and full of menace.

Marilyn recoiled, horrified by the notion of taking the filthy rubber organ into her mouth. A hard backhand is sufficient to change her mind. Gagging at the smell, she could do nothing but open her mouth and accept the greasy staff . The taste is repulsive, but she is able to keep from throwing-up when she hears the following: "If you throw up, bitch, I'll kill you and ass-fuck your corpse"

Satisfied that her cock is sufficiently cleaned, the masked woman returns to her previous position. Marilyn's pooper is gaping openly between her splayed buttocks; the other woman admires her hand-work for a few seconds before burying her strap-on deep in her captive's ass once again.

The speed of her thrusts increase until the large fake ball-sack beneath the rampaging psuedo-dick is banging insistently against Marilyn's wet, open-lipped gash: the contact against her clit, combined with the solid, deep, non-stop buggery is enough send the lusciously-built suburbanite screeching into her first orgasm. Her rapist isn't there yet; the little clit stimulator, built into the base of the strap-on, is doing a fine job of taking her closer and closer to her own climax.

Marilyn's rectum is so loose now that her partner is able to "bottom-out" with each deep, pounding, punishing thrust. The hapless redhead opens her mouth and screams something she never imagined possible" "Oh, my GOD! FUCK MY ASS! I love how you're fucking my ass! Don't Stop, NEVER STOP!"

"You got it, baby," the masked woman replies. Never missing a stroke, she changes from a kneeling to a crouching position, and grabbing a meaty hip in each hand, delivers a butt-fucking so savage that the whimpering wife and mother is soon pleading for mercy. Lubrication and ass-juice bunch around the base of her cock and drip onto the floor as the incredible force of the sodomy forces them out of her squealing victim's savaged anal cavity.

Raw animal lust claim both women as the they drive toward their final destination. The stink of anal sex permeates the room. The loud slapping and lewd, liquid sounds as the shit-stained rubber monster continues it's relentless path into the depths of Marilyn's bowels punctuate the animalistic rutting. Marilyn van Zandt gives a final, raw-throated howl and blacked-out after her unknown attacker squeezed her fake ball sack, shooting a hot, gooey wad of "cum" into the red-head's battered back-door.

After waking up, Marilyn showed her masked intruder where their stocks, bonds and other valuables are kept. The other woman is certain to leave tell-tale marks on the safe to indicate a break-in and lead the police away from suspecting Marilyn as an accomplice. Finally, she tied Marilyn to a chair and left the way she came. Some hours later, her husband is shocked to find his wife tied up and his safe rifled. The investigating detectives, noting her bruises, the rope she'd been tied with, and the professional manner in which the alarm system had been disabled, had no reason to suspect the "prim and proper" housewife.

A few days later, Marilyn's husband decides to take her with him when he goes on a business trip to Vegas. While he is out at his seminar, Marilyn calls the pager number her masked rapist/lover had given her before making her getaway. In the sumptuous suite where they are staying, Marilyn's "safe" is "rifled" very thoroughly and professionally by the dildo-strapped professional thief. Butt-fucked to non-stop orgasms, the sexy redhead is waiting like a good little wifey when her spouse arrives. "Honey, do you smell that?" he asks, sniffing the air. "I can't put my finger on it, but WHEW! it stinks!"

Marilyn knows EXACTLY what it is: her mystery lover had plowed her ass so deep and so hard that she'd been unable to stop farting.

"I'll call downstairs and get them to send a maid up," she says, moving toward the phone. With her back turned, her hubby can't see the secret smile curving her lips as she punches in the number.


	2. Right Up Her Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hook-up with the no-longer quite so unwilling  
Marilyn van Zandt

It is NOT the number to the front desk; it is her new lover's pager number. Even as she punches in "1230" (the time her husband will leave the room yet again for a lunch meeting), she says "Yes; will you send a maid up to our suite, please? My husband is complaining of a foul odor.... One hour? That will be fine. Thank you."

Marilyn and her husband are safely-ensconced in a luxury suite of one of Las Vegas' premier hotels, courtesy of Dave's company. Executives of his stature are allowed to bring their wives on business Trips, and Dave is more than eager to show- off his lovely and well-stacked "Mrs"; many of his colleagues (and some of THEIR wives) would love to spend some quality time in the "sack" with the sexy and voluptuous Marilyn, and he knows it. In the evening, they attend a lavish party, where they eat the finest food and drink expensive liquor and wine. Three hours or so into the gala, Marilyn complains of the on-set of a headache. Dave is sympathetic, and encourages her to go back their suite and lie down.

"I'll let Mr. Jessup know that I'll be right back, and I'll walk you. Just a second"

"No, no, honey. I can get there just fine. If you leave now, Willows will jump right in there and get his ear." She nods toward the slender and slightly-effete Stefan Willows, edging his way toward Dave's boss, Matt Jessup, who is holding court with a few of his cronies, drinking aged scotch and smoking expensive (and ILLEGAL) Cuban cigars.

A worried frown creases Dave's brow; he and Willows are the front-runners for a cushy VP position, and one Can never underestimate the value of "getting the boss's ear", as Marilyn had put it. He knows that the right thing to do is to escort his wife back to their suite, but isn't solidifying his position in the company the right thing to do, as well? Marilyn will understand; she's a good corporate wife.

"Yeah, you're right. You're a good kid, Mare. Thanks"

"Sure. See you later"

She makes her way through the party room and to the elevators. Marilyn enters their suite, and the door closes, the faint rustle of fabric betrays the presence of another in the room.

Marilyn's question is delivered in a halting, excited whisper:

"Is it you?"

The return whisper is one Marilyn would recognize anywhere.

"What the fuck do you think?"

Soft female palms cup Marilyn's breasts from behind. They are heavy and hot and her nipples are achingly stiff. Her unseen partner thumbs the dark brown, rubbery nubbins gently, and the voluptuous wife and mother squirms and pants, already getting hot. Her part-time lover squeezes and fondles her melonous, bra-less jugs through her thin bodice even as a familiar stiffness stabs into the desperate housewife's soft, womanly behind.

"Down on your knees, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you right here"

Without a second of hesitation Marilyn goes to her knees, drawing the hem of her evening gown up over her mouth-watering bottom as she positions herself on hands and knees. (When she went to the ladies' room earlier, she removed her panties, as she has been waiting for this encounter all day).

The black-clad intruder drops to her knees behind Marilyn. Spreading her buttocks open with both hands, she places the fat tip of her cock-head against the entrance to the Sunday School teacher's anus. Marilyn bites her lips and tenses a bit, willing herself to relax and open herself to the invasion. The pressure is relentless as the woman behind her pushes her hips forward, then the housewife's sphincter yields and opens up. A second, more insistent flexing of the "attacker's" hips, and the thick rectum-wrecker plows into Marilyn's defenseless rectum.

"AHHHHHHGAWWWWD!!" The breath rushes from Marilyn's throat. Her head snaps up and her gorgeous face twists in a grimace of pain as the monster slab of latex begins its slow, unrelenting journey into her entrails. The auburn-haired mother of Jack and Tim and Dave, Jr's asshole convulses uncontrollably around the solid rubber stalk. A sobbing gasp escapes Marilyn as the other woman's hips come to rest, mercifully, against the splayed cheeks of her pillowy ass.

The redhead's fingers dart into the drooling slit between her own legs, as her mystery guest begins to fuck her harder. The other woman's rough butt-fucking is awakening Marilyn's "inner slut". She now loves the sensation of having her asshole filled to bursting. Her orgasm begins to build as her unknown "attacker" rams her butt harder still; her elegant, red-tipped fingers take her own clit between them and twist it in time to the steady strokes.

The incredible pleasure is almost too much for the wife and mother. A resounding slap to her right butt-cheek sets Marilyn off, it feels as if monster fireworks are sizzling and crackling through the core of her being. The other woman's strong fingers tighten about the voluptuous beauty's hips and she continues her anal assault, even as Marilyn is wracked with secondary explosions. The ecstasy of the spending is almost too much for Marilyn to bear.

Her female lover rocks faster and faster, deep and hard in her wide-open anal orifice. Marilyn gasps and moans, thrashes and tosses her head about as she is royally, thoroughly, inexorably bottom-fucked like the bitch in heat that she is.

At last, the dildo-strapped intruder has had enough as well; the shaft of the shorter end of the double dong, tucked securely inside her own cunt, has rubbed and butted against the stem of her clit the whole time she is sodomizing Marilyn, and the constant friction serves to ignite an explosion of her own.

The two women rest there for the next ten minutes or so, in the same position. Finally, Marilyn raises her tangled mass of auburn curls, and speaks.

"I don't even know your name, and I've never seen your face. Is that how it's going to be?"

A pause, and then: "For now. First I have to trust you. Then we'll see"

Fiona puts herself back together, then slips out of the suite, leaving Marilyn still on fours, her asshole a gaping ruin.


End file.
